


The Voice That Calls You

by Good_beans



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans
Summary: Despite the peacefulness, the trio's first night in enemy territory comes with struggles. (Just a real short snapshot of the trio interacting, really...)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Voice That Calls You

Night settled upon the Rigelian countryside. It came fast and dark and chilling to the foreigner’s campsite. Even the moon shone with a cold, white light. The fire was fading a bit. Forsyth shivered as a fresh wind blew over the coals. 

Lukas added another log to it. “It is awfully late,” he said, poking at the embers with a stick. “You two should rest.” He sat on the ground with his back to Python, resuming his sentry watch.

The archer picked up his cittern. He’d spent the night entertaining the Deliverance with upbeat and catchy music, but things had quieted down as everyone else went to bed. “Nah,” he said, plucking at a few strings. “I think I’ll just stay up a bit longer and check out the stars. You know about those, dontcha?” 

Lukas nodded, his eyes lifting to the skies above. “Unfortunately, the constellations I recognize appear in different places now. I am comforted, seeing familiar ones, but they still look odd arranged like that.” 

Forsyth turned to Python, gesturing to his instrument. “What’s that song I like, the one with the stars?”

“-- _The Voice That Calls You_ ,” Python said. “Yeah, it’s a real sweet one. Wanna hear it?”

“Eh, it’s a little too hopeful for a night like tonight.”

“Perhaps hopeful is what we need on nights like tonight.” 

There was a slight sound from the surrounding woods. Lukas stood. He took a few paces forward, readying his weapon. He glanced around the darkness. 

With his months of experience, he soon knew there was nothing wrong. The knight sat down again.

The action had made Forsyth stiffen, but he relaxed after seeing Lukas do so. He let out a sigh, and leaned onto his best friend’s shoulder. 

In reply, Python rested his head on the other man. “What’s on your mind?” he asked, knowing the question was far more simple than the answer. 

Forsyth brushed strands of green hair away from his eyes. He took a moment before speaking in simple statements. “I am terribly on edge here."

His voice was quiet with honesty. With the rest of the army around, Forsyth was nothing but supportive of the decision to march into Rigel. But on weary nights such as these, the truth tended to come out. 

“I fear we have little chance of winning this war, much less surviving it.” He said quietly. Python picked some more strings as he continued. “Everything is much harsher here. We are so far from home. This place is so unfamiliar.” He plucked at a flat one, pausing to tune it.

Lukas joined in, his voice heavy as well. “Unfamiliar and uncertain.”

“Exactly! Even if we make it all the way to Rigel Castle, what shall we do then?” 

A humorless laugh escaped Python. “Sheesh! You know things are bad when _I’m_ the optimist of the group. C’mon guys, things aren’t _that_ bad…”

Lukas sat back, leaning against the pair. “But the odds are truly stacked against us.” 

“And the entire Deliverance is becoming more tired by the day.” Forsyth added.

“And everything here is hostile towards us.”

“Even the wind is working against us, with this chill.”

“And the stars are all in the wrong places.” Lukas finished, defeated.

The men were quiet for a moment. The fire crackled. A melody was becoming clear through the notes.

Python tipped his head back, ending up on Lukas’s shoulder. “I suppose.” He breathed deeply. “But they’re all still there, yeah? The stars.”

Lukas followed his gaze. A rare, genuine smile crossed his lips. “Yes. I suppose they are.”

The three fell silent as the playing grew to resemble a real song. Without the same drama and theatrics from earlier, Python began to sing. 

“ _Wide awake in the night, it's long past twilight, you hold the one you love tightly…”_ His voice wasn’t as smooth or sweet as most performers’, but perhaps its rougher quality was what made it so beautiful. “... _All the stars see you here, they know of your tears…”_

Python sang quietly, as not to wake the Deliverance or give their position away to enemies. Still, his voice filled the space around the trio. 

Forsyth closed his eyes to enjoy the song. He’d heard it so many times before, but something felt different about it tonight. Whether it was the way the melody played in his ears, or the way words spoke of his struggles, it touched him deeply.

_“...Their words fill you with peace...”_

Lukas noticed that the fire was fading once more. Rather than grab more firewood, he decided to stay put. He felt warm enough where he was. He had heard the song once or twice before, but he had never paid it much attention until that night. It was quite soothing. He could feel it relaxing the tension in his chest.

Perhaps Python was right, and the hopeful lyrics were what they needed at that moment. The three sat together simply admiring the vast spread of stars.

“... _Oh, the world awaits you, my dear.”_

  
  
  


* * *

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIyUQrZedZI>

_Wide awake in the night, it's long past twilight,_

_You hold the one you love tightly._

_All the stars see you here, they know of your tears._

_You hear their voices speak clearly._

_Their words fill you with peace._

_They say: “there is someone you must be._

_Somewhere to go, someone you must meet.”_

_“Rise, when dawn appears._

_You have nothing more to fear._

_Oh, the world awaits you, my dear.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm I hope you liked the lyrics, I know that can be cringy sometimes but man I adored this song and I was actually really proud of them...


End file.
